Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) is an American animated TV series, based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic books by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, which originally aired from December 28, 1987 Turtle Tracks at TV.com to November 2, 1996; Divide and Conquer at TV.com first in syndication, then on CBS from the middle of season 4 onward. Episodes * "The Fifth Turtle" (October 4, 1989) (Season 3, Episode 8) - Raphael says Zach, "Who you gonna call? Mutant busters?!?"The Fifth Turtle at the Internet Movie Database * Zach and the Alien Invaders (November 2, 1991) (Season 5, Episode 15) - Instead of paranormal scientists that hunted ghosts, they were exterminators who killed bugs. Interestingly, the first, second, and third look like Peter, Egon, and Ray. Zack sees them while reading a comic book and mistakes them for aliens he saw in his comic book. After a big riot, Zack gets in trouble. Two other interesting things are that the Bugbusters have a no-bug logo instead of a no-ghost logo and were a nod to The Real Ghostbusters, as Francis Moss wrote for both Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The Real Ghostbusters. It is also noteworthy that both the Ghostbusters and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are groups of four and they both first appeared in 1984. The Turtles first appeared in a comic book published by Mirage Comics in 1984 and the first Ghostbusters movie was released the same year. Both franchises also had at least two animated TV shows and many video games, as well as being franchises that have originated in the mid-80's and still live today. The Real Ghostbusters also paid tribute to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when the villains in "Mean Green Teen Machine" were three (not four) adolescent reptilian creatures who liked pizza. Trivia *On page 13 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the Ecto-1 drives past the Channel 6 news van from the 1987 animated series. Next to the Channel 6 new van is the red Neutrino Starcruiser and on the right the blue Neutrino Starcruiser also from the 1987 series as actual cars. *On page 14 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Donatello's device is visually based on the Com-Link used by Shredder in the 1987 series. *On page 15 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Lucy, the angry bride, is visually based on Irma. The groom is visually based on Howie Hardy. Among the groom's best men are those visually based on Vernon Fenwick and Burne Thompson. The third best man is visually based on David Wise, a writer and developer of the series. *On page 21 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the possessed human near April O'Neil in panel 5 appears to be visually based on Rob Paulsen, voice of Raphael on the 1987 series. *On page 8 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Michelangelo's adoration of the Ecto-1 and request for the Turtles to have one may be a nod to the Turtle Van in some versions of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *On page 16 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, one of the ads around the rink is for Ninja Pizza is from the episode "Turtle Tracks" *On page 17 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, the two men behind the concerned citizen are visually based on the original human forms of Bebop and Rocksteady. *On page 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Raphael's blimp comment is a nod to the Turtle Blimp. *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3: **In panel 2, on the big glass board is the Turtle Hockey League from the back of the board of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sewer Sports All-Stars Slap Shot Leo action figure. **On the right, on the small board is the group image of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sewer Sports All-Stars with T.D. Tossin' Leonardo, Shell Slammin' Mike, Slam Dunkin' Don and Grand Slammin' Raph found on the Sewer Sports All-Stars Rain Slicker. *On page 8 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3: **On the tack board is the "Free Pizza!" flier is from "The Case of the Killer Pizzas" **In panel 3, on the computer by Kylie Griffin is the "Here Are The Smurfs" spoof seen in "Curse of the Evil Eye". *On page 15 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, the transmogrified Casey Jones' design is inspired by the Playmates Casey Jones action figure and hockey armor. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/4/15 *On page 20 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, the UFO Pizza is a nod to the pizzeria from "The Case of the Killer Pizzas". *On page 21 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3: **In panel 1, on the computer behind Winston Zeddemore is the "G.I. Joe" spoof from "Curse of the Evil Eye". **On the tack board, on the far left is Baxter Stockman, in human form. *On page 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 4, on the whiteboard of the Technodrome battle in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) video game. *On page 6 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 5, on the board is a Ninja Pizza business card. Ninja Pizza was from the first episode "Turtle Tracks". *On page 8 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, on the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter is the date "Dec 14 1987", the date "Turtle Tracks" aired. *On page 10 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 1, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure above Casey is Scratch, released in 1993. *On page 15 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 5, in the upper right corner is a miniature figure of Cudley The Cowlick. *On page 17 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Chi-You threatens to reduce the Turtles into Guilinggao. Erik Burnham intended this to be a nod to when Shredder threatened to turn the Turtles into turtle soup in the 1987 animated series. erikburnham Tumblr "TMNT Ghostbusters 4 Writers' Commentary 7/2/15 *On page 169 of Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, it was revealed when she was a child, Abby Yates dressed in her mother's white lab coat and torched her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles figures with a lighter.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 169. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "While the stereotype is mostly fiction, Abby has fond memories of dressing up in her mother's white chemistry lab coat and torching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with lighters."Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 169. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "What will happen when I put Leonardo's face in the flame of a lighter?"Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 169-170. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "After repeating the same steps with Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello, Abby had enough data to postulate a theory: THE MELTING POINT OF A NINJA TURTLE IS SOMEWHERE BETWEEN 761 AND 3,591 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT." *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International Issue #11, in panel 4, on the board is a Ninja Pizza ad from "Turtle Tracks". *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6, in panel 5, on the right is Ninja Dry Cleaners from "Turtle Tracks". *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Winston and Leonardo teleport into the Turtle Lair from the 1987 animated series. Leonardo's look is based on that series' design. The ghost is based on Shibano, also from the 1987 animated series. He was considered the founder of the Foot Clan and appeared in the season 3 episode "Blast from the Past". *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, the Ghostbusturtles have their own version of the Turtle Van. *On page 16 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, The Frogs are loosely inspired by the Punk Frogs from the 1987 animated series. *The Cover A of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 has alternate universe versions of various Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: **Doctor El **Ray Fillet **Wingnut **Panda Khan **Ace Duck **Leatherhead with Jack Marlin's hat. **Dirtbag **Mondo Gecko **April O'Neil *On page 17 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, in panel 2, the yellow packet on the table is Hostess' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pies from 1990-1991. It is the one with Leonardo on the package. *On Cover A of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, in the lower left corner is Punk, the first of The Frogs. Punk has a quiver of arrows and bow on him, a nod to Rasputin - one of the Punk Frogs from the 1987 animated series. References See Also * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) External Links *Zach and the Alien Invaders at TMNTPedia Gallery TMNTBugbusters01.png|Zach and the Alien Invaders TMNTBugbusters02.png|Zach and the Alien Invaders - Two of the Bugbusters who look a bit like Egon and Ray LucyIDW02.jpg|Irma nod seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 DonatelloIDW05.jpg|Comm Link nod seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 MadisonSquareGardenIDW02.jpg|Ninja Pizza reference seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 MadisonSquareGardenIDW03.jpg|Toy nods seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ElectromagneticPulseEmitter01.jpg|Airdate nod seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4 CaseyJonesIDW24.jpg|Scratch nod seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GhostInACanMcDonaldsIDWV3Issue11.jpg|Ninja Pizza reference seen in Ghostbusters International Issue #11 BrightWaveHastyPastryIDW101Issue6.jpg|Ninja Dry Cleaners reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6 LeonardoIDW17.jpg|Leonardo nod seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 LeonardoIDW18.jpg|Leonardo nod seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ShibanoIDW01.jpg|Shibano and Leonardo nods seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ShibanoIDW02.jpg|Shibano seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue4CoverA.jpg|Nods on Cover A of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References